


Distractions

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pocky is apparently an instrument in realizing crushes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something distracting about Himuro today, and Murasakibara couldn't quite figure out what it was.</p>
<p>From the prompt of 'pocky'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Murasakibara couldn’t put his finger on it. Here he was, sat watching Himuro working through his calculus homework – he’d already finished his, numbers came as easily to him as basketball – while slowly devouring his way through one of the boxes of pocky that was sitting on the table they were sharing. Well, he _was_ eating his pocky, but he hadn’t been able to finish the stick that was in his mouth for the past 10 minutes, because Himuro was being distracting. The other boy certainly wasn’t doing anything that demanded even a little bit of his attention, let alone his _full_ attention and yet…

Atsushi couldn’t look away.

It annoyed him, to a certain extent, as many things tended to do. It wasn’t the other boy that was annoying him per say – outside of the basketball court, Atsushi found that it was practically impossible for the older boy to even slightly irritate him – but it was the _not knowing_ what was drawing his attention to his companion that was slowly being to drive him up the wall.

Murasakibara leaned back in his chair, head tilted slightly towards the ceiling so if Himuro happened to look up from his work he wouldn’t see the younger boy watching him so intently. Not that he would though, Atsushi knew him too well, knew exactly what he was like when he was like when he was engrossed in his work. How he’d happily ignore any and all outside stimulus until he was done, which thankfully for Murasakibara, meant that the older boy would ignore anything _he_ did as well.

So he continued to watch, careful of the slowly disintegrating pocky in his mouth. Just because it wouldn’t distract Himuro if it fell didn’t mean he wanted to waste it, after all. He moved it to the other side of his mouth with one of his fingers, tasting the hint of chocolate that was left on the biscuit as it swiped over his tongue, eyebrows creasing in thought as he did so.

Himuro certainly wasn’t doing anything different, certainly nothing that should have stopped him from eating _pocky_ of all things. The older boy was only doing what he normally did while studying, was only sticking the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he double checked an answer before writing it down as he usually did, was only tapping his pen lightly against the side of his face while he tried to figure out the next equation as he usually did, was only tucking away the hair that was always in front of perfect, beautiful face as he usually…

… _Oh._

Atsushi felt his cheeks go the same colour as the red skittles he so favoured.

He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before, really, that he thought that his best friend was beautiful. Once the initial shock from the thought wore off, he couldn’t really bring himself to be surprised. He’d always thought that the older boy was pretty, how could he not when Himuro had such pretty eyes with a pretty birthmark below them or such a pretty smile when he let one of his face?

_Himo-chin is very beautiful._

And maybe it was because he was admitting it to himself, or maybe because he’d finally figured out what was distracting him and now couldn’t get it out of his head, the thought sticking to his brain like gum would to teeth, but he couldn’t quite help letting his head come down and rest on the desk with a quiet ‘thump’, breaking off the end of the pocky stick in his mouth and sending it scattering from the desk.

Of course, this was the one thing that brought Himuro out of his bubble.

“Are you alright, Atsushi?”

A pause. “…’m fine, Muro-chin.”

“If you say so.”

They were silent for another 20 minutes or so while Himuro went back to his homework, Murasakibara staring very pointedly at the ceiling so Himuro wouldn’t be distracted, finishing off the mush that the pocky stick in his mouth had become, content enough to not reach for another one.

After a while, he could hear the older boy closing his books and putting them back in his bag, signalling that he had finished. He looked back down to meet his companion’s eyes before the older boy decided to speak.

“I’m finished now. Would you like to come and shoot some hoops with me before practice starts Atsushi?”

Of course he didn’t. He didn’t like basketball, didn’t like _playing_ basketball either. Why would he want to willingly spend more time playing it? Himuro knew this, knew him, knew what he was like, surely. He was prepared to say ‘no’, could almost see the older boy expecting the word, when that thought entered his head again.

_Muro-chin is very beautiful._

And maybe once it did, he didn’t mind the thought of starting practice early if it meant he got to spend more time alone with the older boy.

“Lead the way, Himo-chin.”

He watched the older boy’s eyes widen in shock for a minute second before he schooled them into something more appropriate, his mouth forming one of his rare smiles as he got up from the table with his bag and gestured for the younger boy to follow. He did, grabbing his bag and after a moment of hesitation electing to leave the boxes of pocky on the table. He didn’t think he’d need or want them after today.

Besides, Himuro was better than any amount of pocky would ever be.


End file.
